


Location

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Art of Seduction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Mostly Pwp, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their families doesn't support their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sirius-Remus Fuh-Q-Fest.

"It feels strange sitting up here and watching the game, Moony," Sirius complained as the two of them settled themselves in the stands surrounding the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. "Really strange."

The two had returned to their alma mater to see the Gryffindor/Slytherin match - hoping their old House would trounce the Slytherins soundly. It was a damp March day, and the banners around the stands snapped in the brisk wind, causing quite a few of the spectators to conjure heavier coats or blankets.

Under the cover of _their_ blanket, Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulders, hugging the slimmer man to him and passing over the flask he’d brought along. "Think they’d notice if I snuck down there and batted a few bludgers at the snakes?"

"I’m fairly certain they would," Remus replied repressively though not without an eager light in his own eyes. He looked over at the sea of green and white where the Slytherins sat, and his eyes widened. "Siri! Isn’t that your _mother_? And, Merlin help us, your father?" He stared over at the Blacks, finally noticing Regulus on the field and realizing why they were there.

"Here to cheer on their pride and joy," Sirius shrugged, looking over at his parents, his distaste plainly evident in his expression. "Not sure if I mean Slytherin or Regulus by that." He turned his gaze toward his younger brother, one of the Slytherin chasers and shook his head. "Idiots."

"I know families can and often do end up in different houses, but Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure you weren’t a cuckoo in their nest? You’re... human," he finally settled on, his glance over at Sirius’ relatives making it clear he didn’t consider them to be.

"I’m sure my _dear_ mother wishes I were." Sirius opened the flask and took a drink from it. "Merlin knows I wish I were; it’s bloody embarrassing being related to _them_."

"But they can’t be utterly hopeless," Remus said reflectively. "After all, they did have you, for which I am eternally grateful." Rather than taking the flask, he tilted Sirius’ head toward him and kissed him, tasting the drink in his mouth.

After kissing Remus until they both were panting for breath, Sirius sat back, grinning. "Well, doing one good thing doesn’t negate centuries worth of idiocy, though my cousin Andromeda is all right; married a muggle, she did. Her mum threw a fit, and mine blasted her off the family history." Sirius frowned slightly, then laughed. "I’m probably gone now too - can’t tell you how much that hurts."

"We’ll start our own," Remus said comfortably. "It shall make up in quality what it lacks in quantity." He snuggled a bit closer.

"James and Peter can provide the quantity," Sirius murmured, kissing Remus again before a roar around them caused him to look toward the pitch. "The balls are up. Wonder who they replaced James and me with... Chambers? That fool couldn’t hit a bludger with the side of a barn."

"You just don’t think anyone’s as good as you are," Remus replied, watching the game. Neither did he, of course, but for a completely different reason. He gave Sirius a fond glance. "I was a bit surprised you didn’t try out for one of the teams, you or James. Well, I suppose it wouldn’t have been fair to Lily for James."

"Amazing as it may seem, Moony, there are times I do know my limitations, and I’ll make a much better Auror than beater. Ha! Put it in right over Jacobs!"

"I rather think you should make love not war," Remus retorted, quoting the American slogan of a few years previously. "I’m always happy to help you in that noble endeavor." He suddenly jumped to his feet, yelling loudly as the Gryffindor chaser scored.

Sirius snickered and toasted Remus with the flask. "You are truly a noble and generous person, Remus Lupin, the best of us all as I’ve been saying for years."

Remus bowed deeply, then sat back down... right on Sirius’ lap. "Ah, much better and a lot warmer." He beamed over his shoulder.

"Prat," Sirius muttered, wrapping his arms and the blanket around the other man and ignoring the giggles from the students sitting nearby and the questioning looks from the ones they knew.

"But a warm one," Remus replied serenely, folding his arms over Sirius’ beneath the blanket. He never noticed when Lucretia Black saw them and, with disgust, drew her husband’s attention to them.

"Remind me to drag you off under the stands when this is over, will you?" Sirius asked, resting his chin on Remus’ shoulder, half his attention on his lover, the other half on the game.

"If it was anything but Quidditch, I’d be dragging you there now," Remus replied, wriggling slightly against the growing hardness beneath him.

"If it was anyone but Gryffindor and Slytherin, I’d let you. C’mon, Brown, you’re not going to find the snitch staring up Michaelson’s robes!"

"Never you mind Michaelson’s robes," Remus grumbled. "Mine are the only robes you should be noticing." He yelled and bounced in Sirius’ lap when the Gryffindor keeper prevented a goal.

"While I’m going to be glad mine are loose or I’d be giving the youngsters quite a show once you stood up."

Remus chuckled wickedly. "There’s lots of room under here. Want me to do something about that for you?" His hand moved to rest on Sirius’ thigh.

"Save it for under the stands, love," Sirius murmured, nipping Remus’ ear and hearing, even over the road of the crowd, a shriek that sounded familiar. "Fuck. Not that it matters to me, but my mother has spotted the two of us together. I’d rather she not get her claws into you, so we may have to make a break for it after the match is over."

Remus turned his head to find himself the recipient of a beady, deadly glare. "Hmm. Good thing death spells are illegal. But no, damned if I’m going to let anyone interrupt us. You promised me snogging under the stands. It’s a bit late since I’ve already graduated, but I want to experience that fine old Hogwarts tradition."

"If I have my way, we’ll be shagging under the stands," Sirius informed him with a wink. "Hmmm, I wonder if we could manage to have my mother see _that_. It might send her to St. Mungos for life."

"You are an evil man, Padfoot m’love. Just so long as she doesn’t interrupt, I don’t care if she does." He snickered. "Can you imagine Regulus’ face?"

"He’d turn as green as his robes," Sirius laughed, tightening his arms around Remus’ waist before momentarily getting distracted by both seekers making a dive for the snitch. "Might be a better look for him, think we could find a hex to make it permanent?"

"I’m sure we could, but I’m equally sure Dumbledore would make us take it off again," Remus said a bit wistfully. "I suppose we’ll just have to find other ways to amuse ourselves."

"Damn, I hate it when we have to do that." Now it was Sirius’ turn to squirm a bit.

"It’s a terrible thing," Remus agreed, breath catching as Sirius moved against him. "Tease. You ruddy well will take me under the stands later, or you’ll have much bigger troubles than your mum!"

"Not sure that’s possible, but I love it when you get demanding, Moony, so I’ll let it slide," Sirius chuckled. "Ooo, good one there! Now watch the game like a good little alumni."

"You haven’t seen a cranky, horny werewolf who’s been interrupted," Remus muttered under his breath, though he did return his attention to the game in time to cheer as Gryffindor scored again.

"It’s a good game," he said a bit later, "but even James could have had the snitch long since."

"Can’t predict when these things are going to happen, now can we?" Sirius nuzzled Remus’ neck, both because he wanted to and because he knew it would send his mother into fits of apoplexy.

"Keep that up and we won’t be seeing the end of the game," Remus warned breathlessly, squirming. Unseen beneath the blanket, his hands were on Sirius’ thighs, kneading the taut muscles without him even being aware of it.

"No, can’t miss the end of the game. You know watching us trounce Slytherin is one of my favorite things." Of course another of them was currently sitting on his lap, driving him slowly mad, but Sirius was determined.

"And I’m not?" Remus pouted teasingly. He didn’t want to miss the end of the game any more than Sirius did, but he was having fun seeing how far he could drive the other man.

"I said one of them," Sirius countered. "You’re the most favorite of them."

That earned him a brilliant smile, and Remus turned on his lap to kiss him fervently, arms rising to wind around Sirius’ neck. "Wish we hadn’t wasted so much time," he said wistfully when he finally leaned back, breathing heavily. "It would have been nice to have done this when we were here and then gone back to our room and chased Prongs and Wormy out."

Sirius chuckled. "Not my fault you were pigheaded."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you suddenly decided to be subtle?" Remus retorted. "Bulling straight ahead is more your way."

"Which would have sent you running into the night. Hell, just me talking about wanking at first was enough to do that."

"I wasn’t expecting it! And I wanted you and didn’t want to lose my best friend because of it! I never thought you could want _me_!"

Sirius grinned and shifted slightly so that Remus could feel his erection. "I hope that isn’t the case now."

Remus bit his lip to hold back a moan and ground down against him. "No, I’ve learned better. You’re just a horny bugger."

"Soon to be a horny buggerer if they’d hurry up and catch the bloody snitch!"

Snorting a laugh, Remus leaned back against him. "Well, the blanket’s covering us so I’d say to go for it, but McGonagall keeps looking over at us," he chuckled. "We’d better stick to rooting for the game to end."

"I could hex Regulus off his broom though that might help Slytherin’s chances," Sirius muttered.

"Not to mention bringing your parents down on us, which would delay our plans still more," Remus pointed out. "Bloody hell, _I_ could have caught the snitch just then. Is that seeker asleep on his broom?"

"The Marauders leave and the school falls apart," Sirius sighed. "Ha! Finally!" he crowed as the Gryffindor seeker _finally_ spotted the snitch and dove for it, easily beating out his Slytherin counterpart.

Remus leapt to his feet, cheering loudly as the win was announced, then turned and smiled slowly at his lover. "Ready to go?" he murmured throatily beneath the noise of the crowd.

Sirius stood at a more leisurely pace, folding the blanket over his arm and stowing the now empty flask under his robes. "Sure you don’t want to go down and congratulate the team?" he asked, snickering.

"Careful, Padfoot, or I just might," Remus warned, though the raging erection he had meant that he’d rather dance naked in front of the entire school. Without another word, he began to work his way through the horde of celebrating Gryffindors and former Gryffindors until he reached the ground and was able to slip beneath the stands.

Sirius was hot on Remus’ heels, almost running over a pair of slow first years in his dash to reach the comparable solitude of the area beneath the bleachers. He’d almost made it when a shrill screech reached his eardrums.

"Sirius Black! Just what are you doing?"

"Fuck," he grumbled, knowing that ignoring his mother would just make her more determined to harass him. "Actually I was just about to bugger my boyfriend, any problems with that?"

Hearing the shriek and the reply, Remus groaned and beat his head against a support beam a couple of times before rejoining Sirius. "My only problem is if there’s a delay in our plans," he announced cheerfully, meeting the disdainful gazes of the elder Blacks without a qualm.

"Sirius, I simply cannot believe this. It is enough that you attempt to ruin the family name by leaving home to live with mudbloods, but this!" Lucretia Black looked on the verge of exploding while her husband kept wisely silent and Regulus, who’d just joined them in his muddy Quidditch robes, smirked.

"I thought it would make you happy," Sirius drawled. "The fact that I wouldn’t be passing on the genes or sullying the Black family name with any degenerate offspring."

"And here you told me they’d be thrilled that I was a pureblood too, Siri," Remus said, batting his eyes. "Oh, I’m simply devastated by the disapproval," he said theatrically. "You’ll just have to take me off and comfort me."

"How _dare_ you?!" Lucretia thundered, drawing herself up to her full height and looking down her nose at him.

"Easy, the only opinion I care about is Sirius’, and he’s quite happy with me," Remus retorted, his amber eyes cooling. "Perhaps you should take yourselves off now."

"Figures you lot are a bunch of ponces," Regulus muttered. "Just wait until everyone finds out the truth about what the high and mighty Marauders were doing in their dorm room. Do you make it foursomes with Potter and Pettigrew?"

"Why do you care, Reg? Wanting something to wank off over instead of your fantasies of sucking You-Know-Who’s cock?"

A resounding crack sounded as Lucretia slapped her eldest son’s cheek.

It was followed by another as Remus slapped her even harder. "Don’t you ever touch him again," he snarled, the flirty demeanor vanishing as he glared at her. "You are the poorest excuse for a mother that it has ever been my misfortune to meet, and I can only be grateful that Sirius will never have to lay eyes on you again."

Regulus surged forward, his wand at the ready, but found himself flat on the ground when Sirius punched him in the face. Ignoring his so-called family, Sirius turned to look at Remus. "Don’t, Moony, it’s not worth it, they aren’t worth it." Through it all, his father hadn’t said a word, just watched the scene through narrowed eyes.

Another cold, measuring glare out of amber eyes and Remus turned to his lover. "Let’s go home, Siri. The air here has suddenly turned foul."

Sirius spared a final glance at his mother, who was cooing over Regulus like some oversized dove, and spun on his heel, catching Remus’ hand and pulling him beneath the stands, ducking beneath support beams until they were well out of sight. His jaw clenched in a hard line, he turned and kissed the other man fiercely, hatred for his family coursing through him.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and yielded to the brutal kiss, his hands stroking the other man’s back soothingly. "They don’t matter, Siri," he murmured when Sirius finally released his kiss-bruised lips. "Forget them and concentrate on us." He slid one leg up the outside of Sirius’ to hook around his waist and bring them together, both of them still half-hard despite the encounter with the Blacks.

"Hate them," Sirius growled, arching hard against Remus’ body and pulling at his robes. "Not fit to look at you, any of them."

"There’s only one Black I want looking at me, and he’s right here with me," Remus replied, drawing Sirius’ robe upward to get at the body beneath. "Damn all these layers," he groaned, now fumbling with the button at the waist of Sirius’ jeans.

Sirius mumbled an answer, his anger slowly changing to need as Remus touched him, centering him and reminding him of what was important. "Love you, Moony," he rasped, finding bare skin beneath the other man’s robes, jumper and shirt.

"Love you too but I’ll love you even more if you get us out of all this and you into me," Remus panted, rubbing against him. "Merlin, I need you, Sirius."

With a frustrated snarl, Sirius pulled back and spread the blanket out on the ground. "Get your pants off, Remus," he ordered, panting heavily as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them lower on his hips. "And on your hands and knees."

Remus yanked his trousers off so quickly he wasn’t sure the zipper had survived, but he didn’t care just then. Wearing only his shirt, jumper and robe, he sank down to his hands and knees, the robe tucked under him to keep his front somewhat warm and pulled up around his waist in back.

He peered back over his shoulder impatiently. " _Now_ , Sirius," he begged, spreading his legs and arching his back, offering himself.

Digging in his robe pocket, Sirius pulled out a tube of muggle lubricant and slicked himself up before dropping to his knees behind Remus. While biting at the knobs of the other man’s spine, he worked two fingers into his body, groaning as the familiar heat enclosed him.

Remus suddenly dropped his shoulders to the ground and shoved a fist against his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure and demands for more, and he pushed back to take Sirius’ fingers deeper, riding them eagerly.

The moment he felt Remus’ muscles relax, Sirius pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, shoving in as deeply as he could and beginning to thrust, grunting with each move.

Even around his hand Remus’ wail of pleasure was clearly audible, making it fortunate that the stands had mostly cleared out by now and the few remaining people were whooping far more loudly than Remus. He met Sirius’ thrusts, whines of pleasure escaping him with every breath. "Touch me," he panted, writhing on Sirius’ cock.

"Mine," Sirius whispered, circling an arm around Remus’ body to grip and stroke his erection, his own groans rising in the afternoon air to join his lover’s.

"Yes," Remus panted, his balls drawing up as the double stimulation pushed him closer to the edge. "Ohhhh!" He cried out sharply as he started to come, his body clenching around Sirius.

Sirius gave a strangled howl as Remus tightened around him and came as well, shuddering and collapsing against the other man’s back once he was spent, his breathing harsh in his ears. "Shite, Moony..."

"Mmm?" Remus made a soft, interrogative sound, not able to manage more just yet. He loved moments like this when the urgency had passed but they were still joined, feeling like nothing could ever separate them. "Have to reciprocate later," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Fine with me. Didn’t hurt you, did I?"

Remus raised his head and opened his eyes to give Sirius an incredulous stare. "Where were you just now when I was begging for more?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Don’t want you thinking I was taking my mad at those idiots out on you is all."

"Did you hear me complaining? I’d still like to turn the lot of them into a pack of crows and be done with them, but they’re nothing, Sirius. I rather enjoyed that. You can be too careful with me sometimes, not that I mind gentle. But I like it when you take me hard, just like you like it when I do it to you."

"Mmm, true," Sirius muttered, kissing the back of Remus’ neck and sighing when he felt himself slip out of the other man. "It’s just, you’re my family. You, Peter, James and Lily, and that’s special."

Remus twisted around so he was lying on his back on the blanket, and his arms around Sirius urged him down as well. "Yes, _we_ are your family, not that pack of jackals, and don’t you forget it. Your little finger is worth more than all of them put together." He hugged him tightly. "And much as I enjoy holding you, Padfoot, it’s March and ruddy cold. Let’s take ourselves home where we can enjoy each other in comfort."

Sirius smiled and rested his forehead against Remus’ for a moment. "I won’t forget. Want me to treat you to a butterbeer in Hogsmeade since we have to walk there anyway to apparate home?"

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Remus grinned.

"Mmm... possibly once or twice, but feel free to remind me whenever you like." Sirius kissed Remus again and stood up, pulling out his wand and cleaning them both up with a quick spell.

"Would every hour on the hour be often enough?" Remus smiled quickly as he dressed again.

Settling his own robes back into place after doing up his jeans, Sirius nodded. "It would do for a start; that or you can show me that often."

"I think that would mean I had to interrupt your auror studies fairly frequently. I think I’d better save it up till you get home every night and then show you with interest."

Sirius sighed, much put upon. "Fine, fine, though for that, _you_ can buy the butterbeer, Mister Lupin!"


End file.
